Fais-moi un enfant
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Pour éviter un mariage arrangé, Hinata suit le conseil de son père et fait en sorte de tomber enceinte avant ses vingt et un ans.


**Fais-moi un enfant**

- Est-ce que tu es tombée sur la tête ? s'exclama Naruto.

Le blond fixait son amie avec les yeux écarquillés devant la demande qu'elle venait de lui faire. Hinata était déjà timide de nature, mais là, elle était rouge devant la réaction du jeune homme.

- Écoute, Naruto. Mon père devient de plus en plus insistant, s'expliqua-t-elle. Et puis, il sous-entend que la méthode ou le donneur lui importent peu. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de le reconnaître comme ton enfant.

- Oui, mais moi je vais le savoir !

- Tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander, insista la jeune femme.

- Vas dans une banque de sperme, rétorqua Naruto.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit de n'importe qui ! s'offusqua la brune. Et si je tombais sur un psychopathe ? Je l'aurais bien demandé à Shino, mais ce ne serait pas réglo pour Maya.

Ça, Naruto devait bien lui accorder.

- Et Kiba ?

La jeune femme se contenta de le regarder, comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de l'univers. Bon, c'est vrai que Kiba était un coureur de jupon et il profiterait surement de la situation. Chose qui serait particulièrement gênante pour Hinata.

- Tu viens à peine de fêter tes vingt et un ans ! tenta-t-il en dernier recourt.

- Mon père va devoir me fiancer de force, si dans un an je n'ai toujours pas d'enfant. Ou du moins, si je ne suis pas enceinte.

- À un parfait inconnu ? s'enquit son ami.

- Non, à Sasuke, confia-t-elle en secouant la tête horizontalement.

Gros silence.

- C'est sûr que d'être cocu avant même d'être marié…, concéda Naruto.

- Mon père se fiche de savoir qui est le père et s'il va être présent, tant que d'ici un an, il devient grand-père, insista-t-elle.

Le blond commença à faire les cents pas dans sa cuisine en se frottant la nuque. Il comprenait le dilemme de son amie, mais en même temps… Il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir un enfant maintenant, mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait un moment qu'il était célibataire… Et puis, Hinata était une très belle jeune femme et il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais il avait déjà fantasmé sur elle à quelques reprises. Mais de là à le faire sans aucune protection… Quoique, ça finissait par coûter cher les préservatifs… Naruto secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il commençait à divaguer, elle lui avait demandé de lui donner du sperme, pas de la…

- Oh moins, poursuivit la jeune femme sans remarquer son trouble, je te le demande avant. J'aurais très bien pu attendre que tu sois saoul pour profiter de la situation.

- Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, déclara Naruto comme si c'était une évidence.

Devant le silence pesant de la brune, il se retourna vers elle. Celle-ci gardait la tête baissée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu y avais pensé ! s'offusqua le blond.

- Oui, mais je trouvais ça trop malhonnête, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle était à ce point désespérée ? constata le jeune homme. De nouveau, il détourna les yeux, tentant de trouver une autre solution. Sauf qu'il devait bien avouer que la seule imaginable était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Soit de demander à un ami célibataire. Il allait peut-être paraître salop, mais il demanda quand même :

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, étonnée par cette question. Elle s'y serait attendue venant de Kiba, mais jamais de Naruto.

- Comprend-moi, poursuivit-il en se retournant de nouveau vers elle. Que je le reconnaisse ou non comme mon enfant, on est amis, alors je vais le voir grandir. Et puis, ça va être inscrit sur son acte de naissance, alors quand il voudra connaître l'identité de son père…

- Qu'est-ce que tu demande en échange ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Déjà, je ne compte pas remplir ce pot, déclara-t-il en pointant le pot, le rouge aux joues.

La brune comprit toute immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. S'Il devait lui faire un enfant, ce serait de la bonne vieille façon. Bien que cela gêne un peu de faire l'amour avec l'un de ses amis, Naruto était loin de lui déplaire.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en rougissant.

Elle se tendit, quand elle le vit regarder partout sauf elle, se frottant les mains sur son jean. Qu'avait-il en tête, qui puisse le mettre aussi mal à l'aise ?

- Je ne suis pas trop sûr, finit-il par avouer.

- Dis toujours, insista la jeune femme.

- Ça fait un moment que je suis célibataire et j'ignore quand je vais rencontrer quelqu'un, poursuivit-il après un grand soupir. Alors…

Était-il en train de lui demander de sortir avec ? Non, il semblait bien trop mal à l'aise. Puis la réponse lui vint.

- Tu es en train de me demander qu'on couche ensemble régulièrement ?

En l'entendant le dire à voix haute, le blond se prit le visage à deux mains. Ça sonnait vraiment profiteur dit comme ça, réalisa-t-il.

- Seulement une fois de temps en temps, rectifia Naruto. Et puis, tous les scientifiques le disent, les femmes enceintes ont une montée de libido durant la grossesse, ajouta-t-il pour se défendre.

La jeune femme devient encore plus rouge, connaissant très bien ce fait, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait toujours avoir recours à un jouet si jamais l'envie devenait trop grande.

- Une fois de temps en temps, ça revient à quoi pour toi ?

Naruto se retourna vers elle, étonné par la question. Était-elle en train d'accepter cette condition ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit le blond incertain. Une ou deux fois par mois ?

Il vit son amie se mordre la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à tout ça. Attendant sa réponse, le blond regarda autour de lui, se disant qu'il devrait faire son ménage plus souvent. Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit. Comment allaient-ils procéder ? Étant amis, ce serait gênant de passer à l'acte. Il se creusait les méninges depuis quelques secondes, quand il perçut le bruit d'un tissu qui tombe au sol. Est-ce qu'elle… ? se demanda-t-il en se retournant lentement vers Hinata. Elle avait bien retiré son pull, dévoilant sa voluptueuse poitrine cachée par un soutien-gorge noire. Oh putain, se dit-il en la dévorant des yeux. Finalement, ce serait bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, constata-t-il, lorsque la brune se rapprocha de lui en déboutonnant sa jupe. C'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes. Naruto attendit qu'elle l'ait rejoint avant d'esquisser le moindre geste, se contentant de la reluquer perversement. Sans ses vêtements, la jeune femme avait vraiment l'air d'une femme fatale. Elle pouvait lui donner une correction n'importe quand, sourit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amie.

Sans la brusquer, il pivota et l'appuya contre la table de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais là toute suite, il voulait la prendre dans cette pièce et sur ce meuble. Hinata se laissa faire et fit glisser ses mains sous le gilet du jeune homme pour le lui retirer. Chose faite, elle les refit descendre en caressant le torse et les abdominaux de son ami, pour s'attarder ensuite à son pantalon. Naruto fut excité par cette facette de la personnalité de la Hyuuga. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit une petite coquine en privé. En caleçon, il reprit les reines et alla dégrafer son soutien-gorge avec sa main droite, tout en lui pétrissant une fesse de l'autre. Ce don de sperme ne serait pas désagréable. Loin de là.

Lorsqu'il fut rendu au bas, il fit descendre la culotte sous ses fesses, puis il la souleva pour qu'elle s'assoie sur la table. Ainsi, il put lui retirer le vêtement sans se pencher et lorsqu'il l'eut laissé tomber avec les autres, Hinata écarta les cuisses dans une invitation silencieuse. Et le blond ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Il fit rapidement tomber son boxer et vint caresser son érection contre le sexe humide de son amie, qui en soupira de plaisir. Elle semblait aussi en manque que lui, remarqua-t-il. Impatiente, la jeune femme lui empoigna les fesses et le tira vers elle. D'un coup de rein, il la pénétra profondément, la faisant gémir fortement et elle cambra le dos en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Comment pourrait-il regretter cet accord ? se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il la labourait de coup de bassin. Chaude, humide et étroite comme il les aimait, Naruto était aux anges et ne réfléchissait plus aux conditions de cette partie de jambes en l'air. Son cerveau avait complètement prit congé et il en oublia que pour la première fois, il faisait l'amour sans préservatif. Mais dans le fond, il avait accepté de lui faire un enfant et en cachant son visage dans le cou de la brune, le jeune homme accéléra la cadence et ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans un soubresaut qui fit grincer la table.

À bout de souffle, Hinata se laissa retomber sur la table et son ami suivit le mouvement, la tête sur sa poitrine généreuse. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur esprit et c'est presque au ralenti que le blond se retira et se laissa retomber sur une chaise. La jeune femme n'osait plus rouvrir les yeux. Ainsi allongée sur la table, elle avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande. La connaissant bien, Naruto devina sa gêne et se pencha pour attraper son t-shirt et la couvrit avec. Ce geste la fit rouvrir les yeux et elle le vit en train de remettre son boxer. Malgré ce qui venait d'arriver, et qui se reproduirait, le blond avait suffisamment de respect pour elle pour lui éviter sa nudité. Le voyant lui tourner le dos, Hinata attrapa rapidement ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le gilet de son ami enfilé à la va vite.

Le jeune homme profita de ce moment seul pour attraper un torchon et laver la table, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'avait vraiment fait, se répéta-t-il. Il venait de faire l'amour à l'une de ses très bonnes amies, sans aucune protection et en éjaculant en elle. Dès aujourd'hui, il y avait des chances qu'elle tombe enceinte. Il se répétait inlassablement ce fait, quand la jeune femme revint et lui rendit son gilet. Si commencer n'avait finalement pas été si dur, le après comportait un gros malaise. Elle déclara devoir rentrer et Naruto se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Non mais quelle connerie. Il aurait dû se contenter de lui remplir le pot, maintenant ils n'arriveraient plus à se parler comme avant.

Et se fut ainsi durant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Déjà occupés par leurs cours respectifs, ils s'évitaient inconsciemment quand ils faisaient des sorties entre amis. Naruto regrettait d'avoir posé cette condition. Il se doutait que leur amitié ne serait plus la même, mais s'éviter indéfiniment l'attristait. Eux, si proche avant cette « aventure », ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

Un vendredi soir, il accepta un peu à contre cœur d'aller dans un bar de danseuses avec quelques uns de ses amis, mais l'envie n'y était pas et pour une fois, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à regarder les effeuilleuses danser et retirer leurs vêtements. Au contraire, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête, l'image d'Hinata se dénudant devant lui et s'approchant de lui d'un pas sensuel. À peine chassait-il cette image de son esprit, qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Le blond ne fit pas attention au destinataire et ouvrit le message texte.

« C'est négatif », lut-il.

Ne comprenant pas le sens de ces trois mots, il regarda de qui il venait et s'étouffa presque en découvrant que c'était Hinata. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas toute suite, puis le déclic se fit. Leur aventure n'avait pas porté fruit. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui, il répondit rapidement à son amie.

« T'as fait un test ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? » répondit-elle.

À cette question, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent devant le sous-entendu de la question. Devait-il aller la rejoindre pour lui faire l'amour de nouveau, ou bien devait-il lui dire qu'il préférait remplir son petit pot et éviter de rendre leur relation encore plus complexe ?

« Ben là, je suis avec les gars… » tenta-t-il pour gagner du temps.

« à quelle heure vous finissez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle insistait pour que ce soit ce soir, comprit-il. Et étant vendredi, il n'avait pas l'excuse des cours.

« Je devrais réussir à leur fausser compagnie dans une quinzaine de minutes. » abdiqua-t-il.

« Je t'attend. »

Le blond soupira discrètement en rangeant son téléphone, puis regarda ses amis. Kiba, Omoi et Suigetsu bavaient devant les _steapteseuses_, alors que Sai discutait avec le barman. Sans trop se creuser la tête, Naruto se pencha vers son ami peintre et lui sortit l'excuse banale qu'il avait une urgence familiale. Le brun lui promit de passer le mot et le laissa partir. Le jeune homme avait un peu de misère à croire qu'il abandonnait ses amis pour aller coucher avec Hinata. S'ils l'apprenaient, ils n'arrêteraient pas de le harceler de questions gênantes et il préférait garder ce « contrat » secret le plus longtemps possible. N'ayant pas prit sa voiture, le blond du prendre le bus pour retourner chez lui. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée qu'ils avaient eu de prendre des appartements se faisant face, ça rendait leur tâche plus facile.

Avant de frapper à la porte de la brune, il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon en prenant une grande bouffée d'air pour se redonner du courage. La jeune fille lui ouvrit, vêtue d'un chaud peignoir qui laissait voir ses longues jambes fines. Elle le fit entrer et il retira rapidement ses chaussures et son manteau avant de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce serait la première fois qu'il y rentrerait pour plus que cinq minutes. Hinata avait déposé un foulard rose sur sa lampe de chevet, qui donnait une lumière tamisée à la pièce et qui les aiderait à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Sans dire un seul mot, Naruto commença à retirer son gilet, puis son pantalon, pendant que son amie détachait la ceinture de son peignoir et laissait voir son déshabiller blanc. C'était une sorte de nuisette transparente avec de fines bretelles, qui laissait voir sa culotte en dessous. Le blond la reluqua sous la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle ait ce genre de vêtements dans sa garde-robe. Soudainement impatient, il retira d'un geste brusque ses bas et la rejoignit sur le lit. Glissant une jambe entre les cuisses d'Hinata, le jeune homme s'allongea sur elle, en lui caressant la hanche et sans la lâcher des yeux. La brune glissa ses mains dans son dos et lui effleura les omoplates et descendit jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Pour Naruto, c'était comme un signal et il se pencha vers le cou de la demoiselle pour en embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Appréciant le traitement, elle cambra un peu le dos en repliant une jambe contre la cuisse de son ami.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se contentèrent de ces petites caresses, puis Naruto se décida à cheminer un peu plus bas. À l'aide de ses mains, il remonta le tissu de la nuisette et déposa d'autres baisers sur son ventre plat. Enfin, il lui retira sa culotte, qu'il découvrit être un string, le jeta au sol et lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait la dernière fois. Hinata rougit violemment en se redressant lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du blond passer entre ses lèvres intimes. D'accord, ils devaient coucher ensemble, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse ceci. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour être excitée, ses mains et sa bouche avaient fait de l'excellent bouleau, et elle était déjà bien humide. Ce qui ravit le blond, puisqu'il découvrit qu'elle avait vraiment bon goût, et il poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit foudroyée par l'orgasme.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Naruto descendit son boxer jusqu'à ses genoux et se rallongea sur elle en caressant son érection contre le sexe palpitant de son amie. Celle-ci ondula sous lui, savourant le geste, et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules en gémissant lorsqu'il consentit enfin à la pénétrer. Si deux semaines plus tôt ils avaient fait l'amour presque bestialement, les gestes du blond étaient plus doux cette fois-ci. Le visage niché dans le cou de son amie, il déposait un baiser une fois de temps en temps, sans se presser dans ses mouvements de bassin. Hinata agrippait ses cuisses contre les hanches du jeune homme, ses genoux au niveau de ses flancs, et suivait le rythme en savourant le plaisir qu'il faisait naître au bas de son ventre. Naruto n'accéléra le mouvement que lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme arriver. De toute façon, il se savait incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Au moment d'éjaculer, il donna un cou de bassin plus fort et qui provoqua le cri d'extase de la jeune femme, qui se cambra d'un coup en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Le blond remua encore un peu pour s'assurer que tout était sortit, puis s'allongea à sa droite à la recherche de son souffle. Ceci fait, il remonta son caleçon et hésita. Devait-il partir maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé ? Il avait beau n'habiter que de l'autre côté de la rue, il était tard et il avait sa journée dans le corps. À sa gauche, il sentit Hinata bouger et en fermant la lumière elle lui souffla :

- Tu peux rester dormir.

Ils se connaissaient tellement, qu'elle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. En lui souhaitant bonne nuit, il remonta la couverture sur eux et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

À son réveille, Naruto fut étonné de constater que dans son sommeil, il s'était rapproché d'Hinata et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. C'était un peu étrange de se dire qu'il avait dormi en cuillère avec son amie. Elle avait beau avoir sa nuisette et lui son boxer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient à nouveau fait l'amour. Même s'il avait fini par se faire une raison, le blond restait perturbé après leurs ébats. Sans mouvement brusque, il se décolla de la jeune femme et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Rendu, il fit ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, puis s'arrêta devant le lavabo. Se regardant dans le miroir, Naruto ne savait plus où il en était. Cette nuit avec Hinata avait été très différente de la première fois et il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il soupira un bon coup, puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de retourner dans la chambre de son amie.

En ouvrant la porte, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Devait-il retourner à ses côtés dans le lit ou devait-il attraper ses vêtements et partir ? Et puis, son amie était-elle réveillée à attendre ce qu'il allait faire ? Et comment réagirait-elle à l'un ou à l'autre ? S'il restait, semblerait-il avoir des sentiments autres que l'amitié ? S'il partait, donnerait-il l'impression de profiter de la situation ? Toujours hésitant, il contourna le lit et alla reprendre sa position initiale. Soit de revenir prendre son amie dans ses bras. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole, profitant de ce moment intime qui rendait leur amitié ambiguë. Après tout, tout le monde avait besoin de se sentir aimé et d'être câliné, et Naruto s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Il avait tout suite comprit en se rallongeant contre son dos, que la brune était réveillée elle aussi et qu'elle avait attendu de voir ce qu'il ferait. Sauf qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir et préférait garder le silence. Mais il faudrait bien qu'ils en discutent pour éviter de futurs malaises. Mais comment commencer ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, osa-t-elle dire au bout d'un moment.

- Mais je ne suis pas obligé de partir, contra le blond.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Elle le savait hésitant, mais cette réplique était sûre et sincère.

- De toute façon, il faudrait mettre tout ça au clair pour éviter le malaise qu'il y a eu ses derniers jours, ajouta Naruto.

En baissant les yeux, Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, fixant du regard le torse de son ami. Elle le savait muscler, mais elle n'y avait jamais porté une attention aussi « poussée ». Se mordant la lèvre, l'idée de discuter lui sortit de l'esprit et le blond le remarqua. Incertain, il suivit son regard et s'étonna que ses pectoraux fascinent autant son amie tout d'un coup.

- Je sais qu'il faut le faire souvent pour augmenter les chances de grossesse, mais on ne pourrait pas discuter avant de remettre ça ?

Les joues de la brune s'enflammèrent en un millième de seconde et elle tourna brusquement le dos à son ami. Celui-ci la regarda bouche bée, étonné par sa réaction. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est juste que ton regard m'a pris de court. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis aussi peu vêtu devant toi.

Malheureusement, il s'enfonça et Hinata cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle-même, elle était surprise des pensées qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit en regardant la musculature de son ami. Son envie d'avoir un enfant était tellement grande, que ses hormones réagissaient à la moindre petite stimulation. Et finalement, c'était ce qui la gênait le plus dans cette situation. Elle prenait réellement du plaisir à faire l'amour avec Naruto, malgré le malaise que cela engendrait entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu préfères que je parte ? la sortit-il de ses pensées confuses.

Elle se retourna de nouveau face à lui et le vit perdu devant ses réactions. Il essayait de rendre les choses moins « étranges » et elle, elle lui compliquait la tâche, remarqua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste… Je suis perdue, avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Tout ça et si compliqué, alors que ça aurait pu être si simple. C'est moi qui suis venue te voir, mais je n'avais pas imaginé la chose sous cet angle quand j'ai pris la décision de t'en parler. Mais en même temps…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et se passa une main sur le visage. Comment avouer ?

- La situation ne te déplaît pas, compléta Naruto.

En reportant son regard sur son ami, Hinata constata qu'il pensait la même chose.

- Dans le fond, la situation nous apporte ce que le célibat ne peut pas, et ce même si nous ne sommes pas en couple. On est humain et on a besoin de cajoler et d'être cajolé. De se sentir moins seul.

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent en silence, se regardant droit dans les yeux, puis Naruto fit le premier pas et l'embrassa timidement. Jamais il n'avait osé le faire au paravent. Comme si ses lèvres étaient sacrées et qu'un geste aussi tendre ne pouvait faire parti de cet accord. Mais Hinata lui répondit en entrouvrant la bouche. Bien qu'étrange et inhabituel, ce baiser tout sauf charnel, l'électrisa et Naruto ne savait pus quoi penser. Mais dans le fond, avait-il vraiment envie de le savoir ? Sans se presser, il s'allongea sur elle en caressant sa hanche encore cachée par le fin tissu de sa nuisette. La jeune femme plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés et l'incita à se coller un peu plus, comme si elle avait froid. Alors que dans le fond, son corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être embrasser pour la première fois. C'était si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé. Submergée par toutes ces nouvelles sensations, la brune ondula le bassin, caressant son sexe contre le début d'érection qui tendait le tissu du caleçon de son ami. L'impatience la gagnant peu à peu, Hinata descendit ses mains le long du dos de Naruto et agrippa l'élastique de son vêtement pour le faire descendre. Le jeune homme mit fin au baiser pour l'aider, puis l'incita à s'asseoir pour lui retirer cette nuisette qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de lui enlever la veille.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne te l'ai pas enlevé hier, grogna le jeune homme en cachant de nouveau son visage au creux du cou.

- Tu devais être trop impatient, répliqua Hinata en le repoussant pour s'asseoir sur lui.

Le blond se laissa dominer, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, et l'observa prendre son membre d'une main pour le positionner à l'entrée de son vagin. Et il ferma les yeux en grognant, quand elle se laissa glisser dessus. Naruto ignorait si elle s'en rendait compte, mais tous ses gestes étaient affreusement sensuels et érotiques. En aucun cas, il pourrait lui donner un qualificatif comme bandante ou bonne, même si c'était vari. Oui elle le faisait bander assez facilement et elle savait si prendre pour leur donner du plaisir, mais c'était deux termes beaucoup trop vulgaire pour les lui attribuer. Rouvrant les yeux, il la vit la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les mains agrippées à son ventre à lui, alors qu'elle ondulait lascivement le bassin. Là, tout de suite, il avait l'impression d'être en plein fantasme. C'était presque trop parfait pour être la réalité. Presque, puisqu'il ne tient pas longtemps. Il n'en revenait pas de jouir aussi vite et il voyait bien qu'Hinata n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme. Merde, jura-t-il tout bas en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Elle le rendait précoce ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pour que je ne puisse pas tenir plus longtemps ? marmonna-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

En grognant, il la fit basculer et la fixa droit dans les yeux, ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir. Sans trop réfléchir, il recommença ses mouvements de bassin, profitant que son érection ne soit pas entièrement parti, et ce, malgré la sensation de brûlure que ça lui provoquait. Parce que pour dire vrai, ça le complexait de ne pouvoir la faire jouir avant lui.

- Tu sais, haleta Hinata en se mordant les lèvres, tu… Tu n'es pas…obligé de forcer.

- Alors comment suis-je supposé te donner un orgasme ? répliqua-t-il narquoisement.

- Hum… Comme hier, suggéra-t-elle timidement.

Le blond haussa un sourcil en comprenant sa demande. Passer de la pénétration au sexe oral ? C'était un peu à l'envers, mais si elle le demandait, se dit-il en se retirant d'en elle. Avec une lenteur provocante, il parsema la descente de multiples baisers gourmands le long de son corps, jusqu'à arriver au fruit défendu. Il le taquina longuement avec sa langue, puis commença à la stimuler avec ses doigts, jouant avec un ou deux doigts dans son sexe bouillant. Naruto ne mit pas longtemps à lui faire atteindre l'extase et Hinata se cambra d'un coup en agrippant les draps avec ses poings. Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement sa respiration, le jeune homme revint s'allonger à ses côtés et lui embrassa la tempe avant de les couvrir de la couverture, qui s'était retrouvée au pied du lit durant leurs ébats. Malheureusement pour eux, la détente fut de courte durée, puisque le cellulaire de Naruto sonna. En grognant, celui-ci se releva et chercha son téléphone dans les poches de son pantalon et répondit en grommelant. Mauvaise idée, c'était sa mère. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde sur ce ton et le blond éloigna rapidement le combiné de son oreille sous le rire discret de son amie, qui connaissait bien la mère du jeune homme.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive. Pas besoin d'hurler, soupira-t-il finalement.

Autre erreur. Les réprimandes de sa mère se firent plus fortes et il opta pour le repli stratégique. Soit de couper la communication. En se tournant vers Hinata, il la découvrit en train de contenir son fou rire. Après tout, il venait de se faire « engueuler » au téléphone par sa mère, alors qu'il était complètement nu. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et rapidement il se rhabilla.

- Désolé de devoir partir comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais Kushina et si elle te demande d'aller la voir, mieux vaut y aller s'en trainer, acquiesça-t-elle en rigolant.

- Effectivement, sourit le blond. Appelle-moi si jamais tu… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, rit-il en rougissant.

La demoiselle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ferma les yeux, quand son ami prit le temps de lui embrasser le front avant de partir. Leur petite discussion avait vraiment dissipé le malaise que leur première aventure avait crée.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement sans qu'un nouveau malaise ne survienne entre les deux amis. Ils poursuivaient leurs ébats en cachette, ne voulant pas recevoir dix milles questions de leurs amis. Naruto dût entre autre ordonner à son amie d'arrêter de faire un test toutes les semaines, qu'elle ne faisait que jeter son argent pas les fenêtres. Cela faisait exactement deux mois qu'Hinata lui avait demandé ce service et ils étaient allongés dans le lit de la brune quand il lui fit remarquer.

- Arrêtes de le faire aussi souvent, tu ne fais que te stresser d'avantage, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas, attends au moins un mois avant d'en faire un nouveau.

- Mais mon père m'en demande des nouvelles toutes les semaines, soupira-t-elle bruyamment, et je… Je ne lui ai pas dit quelle « méthode » j'utilisais.

- Ce qui veut dire ? fit Naruto, incertain.

- Qu'il croit que j'ai vu un médecin pour me faire inséminer, sourit innocemment la jeune fille.

- Ah d'accord. Et c'est fiable à cent pourcent en clinique ?

- Pas toujours. Alors je lui ai dit que j'avais un autre rendez-vous pour réessayer, sourit-elle timidement.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son petit mensonge. Elle mentait avec une telle innocence, que même lui pourrait se laisser berner s'il n'était pas dans le « mensonge ».

- Je veux bien jouer les docteurs, sourit moqueusement Naruto, mais je n'ai suivi aucune formation professionnelle.

- Parce que tu serais capable de jouer les docteurs ? le provoqua la jeune femme.

- Je vais te montrer que je peux le faire, répliqua-t-il en la dominant.

Rejetant la couverture encombrante, Naruto attrapa les jambes de son amie pour les relever jusqu'à leurs visages et appuya ses chevilles sur ses épaules. Hinata rougit violemment à cette position, mais se laissa faire en attrapant les barreaux de la tête de son lit. Le blond poussa doucement contre le sexe de la demoiselle, attendant de retrouver sa vigueur et laisser celle-ci s'humidifier correctement avant de la pénétrer. À bout de bras et bien appuyé sur ses genoux, il ne lâcha pas son amie des yeux. Tranquillement, son gland commença à s'enfoncer dans son intimité et il put entamer de plus grands mouvements qui firent gémir la jeune femme de plus en plus fort. C'était devenu si naturelle de faire l'amour ensemble, que la gêne qui suivait au début, avait complètement disparut. Alors sans plus la lâcher des yeux, le jeune homme accéléra l'ardeur de la pénétration, augmentant l'ivresse qui les gagnait peu à peu. Hinata découvrit au passage que cette position permettait plus de profondeur au sexe du blond et que son plaisir n'en était que plus grand. Quoi que faire l'amour en regardant son partenaire droit dans les yeux, avait e quoi pour l'émoustiller plus qu'à l'accoutumer.

Épuisés, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas et Naruto prit son amie dans ses bras pour leur câlin d'après jouissance. Ce moment de tendresse qui suivait toujours leurs actes de « débauches ». Malheureusement, comme cela arrivait souvent, l'un de leurs téléphones se mit à sonner. Celui de la brune en l'occurrence. Le jeune homme le lui attrapa sur la table de nuit et le lui tendit.

- Allo ?

* Hinata. Comment vas-tu ? demanda son père.

- Bien. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

* Très bien, merci. Est-ce que tu es chez toi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Pourquoi ?

* Parce que j'ai frappé, mais personne n'est venu me répondre.

- Oh, vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

Donnant de petits coups à Naruto, elle l'incita à s'habiller pendant qu'elle faisait de même.

- Désolée, j'étais sous la douche, improvisa Hinata. J'arrive.

La brune pointa son placard à son ami, qui la regarda avec étonnement, mais obtempéra quand même pendant qu'elle sortait de la chambre pour aller ouvrir à son père.

- Salut papa, le salua-t-elle pour cacher sa nervosité. T'aurais dû appeler pour éviter cette situation.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Mais tu n'as pas dis que tu avais pris une douche ? demanda-t-il en touchant à ses cheveux secs.

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas envie de me les mouiller, mentit-elle rapidement. On sort ce soir avec les autres.

Son père haussa les épaules et la suivit dans la cuisine, où elle lui servit une tasse de café. Discrètement, la jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil en direction de sa chambre, ayant peur que Naruto ne fasse su bruit et que son père aille voir et le découvre. Comment lui expliquerait-elle la situation ? On a décidé de coucher ensemble, plutôt que j'aille voir un médecin, mais on n'est que des amis. Il lui avait peut-être dit qu'elle pouvait procéder comme elle le souhaitait, mais elle préférait quand même cacher ce détail. Autant pour elle, que pour Naruto. Après tout, leurs pères étaient de très bons amis.

- Tu sais, Naruto n'est pas obligé de rester cacher, déclara soudainement Hiashi en buvant innocemment son café. Je ne poserai aucune question.

Le rouge monta aux joues de sa fille, qui regarda son paternel avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Même chose pour le blond, qui écoutait par la porte entrebâillée. Sans trop se dépêcher, il les rejoignit dans la cuisine et salua Hiashi avec un sourire crispé, gêné par la situation.

- Bonjour monsieur Hyuuga. Comment vous avez deviné ?

- On est en hiver, fit-il remarquer en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai reconnu ton manteau dans l'entrée.

La brune se frappa le front de ne pas avoir pensé à cacher le manteau orange et noir si caractéristique de son ami.

- J'ai dit que je te laissais te débrouiller pour tomber enceinte avant tes vingt-deux ans, alors ça m'est égal ce que vous faites, poursuivit son père. Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faites.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un rapide regard, puis se détendirent d'un coup. À aucun moment la conversation retourna sur ce sujet délicat et l'aîné demanda des nouvelles de la famille du blond pour détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère.

Comme lui avait conseillé son ami, Hinata arrêta de faire des testes à répétition et attendit tout simplement. De toute façon, maintenant que son père était au courant du « procédé » qu'elle avait choisi, il ne lui demandait plus systématiquement des nouvelles sur l'avancement de la conception. Naruto n'est pas une machine, avait ri Hiashi, quand elle s'était étonnée de son soudain silence sur la question. Les mois passèrent et à un peu plus de six mois de batifolage, c'est Tenten qui lui fit remarquer quelque chose, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans l'appartement du blond.

- Euh, Hinata. Je ne voudrais pas être déplacé, mais… C'est moi ou tu as engraissé dernièrement ?

Tout le groupe se retourna vers les deux brunes et Hinata se mit à rougir. De son côté, Naruto commença à la regarder plus attentivement, n'ayant pas remarqué une pris de poids chez son amante. Celle-ci se toucha le ventre, puis reporta son attention sur son amie.

- Tu trouves que j'ai engraissé ?

- Je sais bien que ça fait deux mois que Neji et moi, nous ne sommes pas revenus à Konoha, mais j'ai l'impression que tu étais moins… Voluptueuse ? hésita-t-elle quand au choix de son dernier mot.

À cette remarque, ça fit tilt dans l'esprit des deux amis et ils se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kiba.

- C'était quoi ce regard ? Vous semblez cacher quelque chose que nous ignorons.

Le rouge monta aux joues du blond cette fois-ci, puis Hinata avoua la vérité. Ou plutôt, la semi-vérité.

- C'est qu'il y a une infirme chance que je sois enceinte.

- Comment ça, enceinte ? demanda Neji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Père m'a dit que si je voulais éviter d'être marié à Sasuke, je devais être enceinte avant mes vingt-deux ans. Alors je me suis fait inséminer, mentit-elle.

Un silence de mort s'installa jusqu'à ce que Shino ne le brise en se tournant vers Naruto.

- Alors j'en déduis qu'elle est allée te voir pour l'aider, car je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ignorer l'identité du père.

- Parfois je te déteste, Shino, soupira le blond. Vraiment. Tu es parfois trop perspicace pour moi.

- Faut dire qu'en prenant le fait que je l'ignorais et la question de Kiba, tu es le plus désigné.

- Je te déteste quand même, répéta Naruto en regarda son ami.

- Alors tu ignores si tu l'es en ce moment ? demanda Tenten pour changer de sujet.

- Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas fait de test, alors…

- Alors on va s'en charger toute suite, déclara-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

- Hein ? s'exclama Hinata.

Tenten la tira vers la sortie de l'appartement, suivit de près par Maya, qui préféra les accompagner plutôt que de rester seule avec une bande de gars. Malheureusement, ça laissait aussi Naruto seul avec trois de leurs amis masculins, qui le regardaient maintenant avec intensité. Hinata avait beau avoir déclaré avoir été inséminée, eux, ils avaient plusieurs questions à lui poser.

- T'as vraiment accepté de lui donner du sperme ? attaqua en premier Kiba.

Gros silence. Le blond était entièrement rouge devant cette question. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction.

- Et tu vas faire quoi après l'accouchement ? demanda Neji avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre à la première.

Un autre gros silence. Que devait-il dire ? Même lui ignorait s'il allait être présent ou non. Il avait juste fini par céder à la supplique de son amie, tout en profitant un peu de la situation malgré lui.

- Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Mais tu vas être le père ! s'emporta presque Neji.

- Hinata m'a déclaré dès le départ, que je n'étais pas obligé de le reconnaître comme mon enfant, se défendit Naruto. Mais là toute suite, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire quand il ou elle sera là.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? insista à son tour Kiba.

- Elle insistait et j'ai fini par céder. Tu la connais, soupira-t-il ensuite. Quand elle surmonte sa timidité et qu'elle veut quelque chose, il est difficile de lui dire non.

Le silence revint, beaucoup moins lourd que précédemment, mais quand même aussi gêné. Naruto n'avait pas pensé que les autres l'apprendraient aussi. Il avait même espéré un instant qu'ils ne sauraient jamais. Mais dans le fond, rien ne restait jamais caché bien longtemps. Et si le bébé héritait d'une partie de sa physionomie, tout le monde l'aurait compris en le voyant. Au moins, ils ignoraient que ce n'était pas qu'un don qu'il avait fait, soupira intérieurement le blond. C'était déjà gênant que le père de la jeune femme l'ait découvert. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment détendre l'atmosphère, Kiba finit par proposer une partie de jeux vidéo en attendant le retour des filles. C'est donc en train de jouer à « Need For Speed », que le trio féminin les retrouva. Hinata se dirigea vers la salle de bain du blond pour effectuer le test, laissant les autres dans le salon à l'attendre nerveusement. Après tout, ils avaient tous entre vingt et un et vingt-deux ans, et ils trouvaient leur amie encore jeune pour avoir son premier enfant. Les parents des fois… La jeune femme revint dans le salon au bout de cinq minutes et à son expression, ils devinèrent le résultat avant même qu'elle ne l'annonce. Combien de fois Naruto l'avait-il vu durant les premières semaines de leur accord ? C'est même pour cette raison qu'il lui avait dit d'attendre plus longtemps entre chaque test.

- Négatif, annonça-t-elle, un léger trémolo dans la voix. Avec le stresse des examens, je n'ai pas trop fait attention à mon alimentation.

- Ça va faire un mois qu'on a fini la session, fit remarquer Kiba.

La brune se contenta d'hausser les épaules et prit place en silence sur le canapé entre Neji et Shino.

- Dis-toi qu'il te reste encore quatre ou cinq mois pour l'être, déclara Maya pour la consoler.

Hinata eut un petit sourire devant cet encouragement, mais dans le fond, Naruto devinait qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur sa possibilité de conception. Et l'un d'eux était stérile ? Ils auraient beau se tuer à faire l'amour, elle ne tomberait pas enceinte. Malgré l'ambiance un peu sombre, ils continuèrent de discuter de leur dernière session d'université, jusqu'à ce que certains décident de partir. Seule Hinata resta avec Naruto, ayant besoin de discuter du test avec lui.

- Et si je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant ? laissa-t-elle tomber.

- Et si le test se trompait ? répliqua Naruto. Maintenant que Tenten l'a souligné, c'est vrai que ton appétit c'est agrandi. Je n'avais pas remarqué ta prise de poids, et ce, même si je t'ai vu sans vêtement régulièrement. Discutes-en avec ton père, il pourra peut-être te conseiller, suggéra-t-il.

- Il m'a déjà emmené faire des prises de sang au début de la semaine, avoua la jeune femme. Mais…

- Combien de fois on a entendu parler de filles qui ignoraient être enceinte ? Ces trucs-là ne sont pas infaillibles, ils peuvent se tromper.

Cela eut le don de la réconforter et elle sourit à son ami, heureuse qu'il ait accepté de lui rendre ce service malgré ses réticences du début. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à passer au-travers de cette épreuve ?

Ce fixant depuis un moment sans parler, Hinata osa faire un premier pas vers lui et passa une jambe de l'autre côté de ses cuisses pour s'asseoir face à lui. Naruto la regarda faire et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, qu'il massa doucement. Il était rare qu'elle prenne l'initiative « physique » de leurs ébats et étrangement, ça arrivait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui, remarqua le jeune homme en souriant. En croisant les bras, la brune attrapa le bas de son gilet et le retira pour le laisser tomber au sol. Les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son ami, elle fit la même chose avec son soutien-gorge, libérant ses seins et permettant au blond d'aller y goûter avidement. Appréciant le jeu de sa langue autour de ses mamelons, la demoiselle commença à remuer le bassin, créant une friction sur leurs sexes. Doublé par les gémissements de son amante, l'érection de Naruto ne mit pas long pour atteindre son volume maximum. Soulevant son amie, il glissa les mains sous sa jupe et lui retira sa culotte. La connaissant, il savait qu'elle portait un shorty en dessous et qu'il ne pourrait se contenter de la décaler. Ceci fait, Hinata s'occupa de défaire sa ceinture et de sortir son membre douloureux à l'air libre. La jeune femme se laisse glisser le long de sa verge, remontant parfois pour bien l'humidifier. Entièrement en elle, le blond repositionna ses mains sur ses hanches, mais en les glissant sous sa jupe. Les premières minutes se passèrent dans la lenteur et la lascivité, sans que l'un d'eux ne mette fin au contact visuel. Mais à l'approche de l'extase, la demoiselle accéléra les mouvements de son bassin et rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en gémissant plus fort. Tous deux se concentrèrent sur la montée de plaisir qui les assaillaient en clôturant les yeux, savourant un peu plus la sensation du sexe gonflé de l'un, qui glissait dans l'antre humide de l'autre. Le cri d'Hinata resta coincé au fond de sa gorge, mais son amant ressentit pleinement les parois de son vagin qui se resserraient autour de son membre et qui le fit la rejoindre dans un grognement sonore.

Hinata se laissa retomber contre lui, complètement épuisée après la force de son orgasme. Le blond lui caressa doucement les épaules et le dos en lui embrassant le cou. C'était le moment de leur petit câlin post-jouissance, où ils prenaient le temps de reprendre des forces, tout en savourant le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient offert mutuellement.

- C'est moi, ou pour une fois on ne se fait pas déranger par nos téléphones, remarqua Naruto.

- J'ai fermé le mien quand les autres ont commencé à partir, confia-t-elle en se redressant.

- C'est une bonne idée, sourit le blond en plongeant son visage dans le cou de son amie. Si je vais prendre une douche, est-ce que tu m'accompagne ?

- Pourquoi pas, sourit Hinata.

Oo0oO

Deux heures plus tard, les deux amis traversaient la rue pour aller chez la brune, le jeune homme n'ayant pas grand-chose à manger dans son garde-manger.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une personne qui mange autant que toit, ait aussi peu de nourriture chez lui, soupira la jeune femme en entrant dans son appartement.

- C'est facile pourtant. Je suis un piètre cuisinier et je me satisfais pleinement des ramens.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de ne manger que ça, répliqua Hinata.

- Je sais, ma mère me le répète continuellement.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je obligé de te le répéter moi aussi ?

- Tu te pratiques pour plus tard ? sourit innocemment Naruto.

Une petite tape derrière la tête lui répondit et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ayant prévu de passé la soirée ensemble. Naruto avait voulu l'inviter à souper chez lui, mais ces habitudes alimentaires ne plaisaient pas à son amie. Par conséquent, c'était encore elle qui lui faisait à manger. Quoiqu'elle cuisinait nettement mieux que lui. C'est donc sur des petites piques sur les habitudes alimentaires du blond, qu'ils préparèrent leur repas. Et c'est durant sa dégustation, qu'Hiashi débarqua à l'improviste. Hinata avait beau lui demander d'appeler avant, il ne le faisait jamais.

- Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

La jeune femme la prit, anxieuse en reconnaissant le logo de la clinique médicale. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir les résultats aussi rapidement. D'une main tremblante, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le document qu'elle contenait. Ça allait confirmer le test qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, ou lui permettre de rembarrer définitivement Sasuke et sa demande en mariage. Hinata ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se redonner du courage et commença la lecture de ses résultats. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait plus, Naruto se rapprocha d'elle et lu par-dessus son épaule. Positif.

- C'est positif, Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu devrais être en train de sauter de joie.

- Oui, mais alors pourquoi le test disait négatif ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et quand l'as-tu fait ? demanda son père.

- Cet après-midi.

- Alors c'est normal. Tu aurais dû le faire au réveil.

Encore toute surprise par la nouvelle, la demoiselle relut plusieurs fois les résultats de ses prises de sang, écoutant à moitié les félicitations de son père. Naruto le remercia pour elle et Hiashi les laissa terminer leur repas. Le blond arracha le document des mains de son amie et le déposa sur la table avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Hinata le regarda, surprise par son geste.

- Ce n'est pas en relisant cette feuille un million de fois, que tu vas l'assimiler plus rapidement, déclara-t-il sans la regarder. De plus, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé de sauter un repas. Alors viens t'asseoir et termines ton assiette.

La brune resta quelques secondes sans bouger, toujours aussi étonné par son ami, puis vint le rejoindre autour de la table. Après six mois de « dur labeur », elle était enfin enceinte et le médecin lui avait déjà assigné un premier rendez-vous.

- Oh fait, est-ce que ça dit de combien de semaine ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai seulement lu le début, fit la jeune femme en reprenant les feuilles.

Le blond l'observa pendant qu'elle parcourait la seconde page de son rapport médial. Elle fronça les sourcils à quelques reprises, probablement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas tous les termes, puis elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

- Ça ne peut pas être possible !

- Quoi ? Ça dit que tu en es à huit mois ? rigola le blond. Quoique ça ne peut pas marcher, vu qu'on a commencé il y a seulement six mois, ajouta-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

La brune releva la tête vers lui, n'ayant pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il disait. Elle semblait même l'avoir complètement oublié.

- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? redemanda le jeune homme.

- J'en suis à vingt-deux semaines. Ce qui voudrait dire que…

- Quand on la fait pour la seconde fois, termina-t-il à sa place. Pourtant, les tests que ta fait après… Tu les tous fais en soirée je paris, en déduisit-il.

La demoiselle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais au final, elle la referma. Effectivement, elle les avait tous faits en rentrant de l'école.

- J'ignorais que ça faussait le résultat, geignit-elle piteusement.

Naruto se contenta de la regarder en se retenant de rire.

- Donc… Tu stressais pour rien ? fit-t-il avec un gros sourire.

Cette pique lui value un coup de pied sur le tibia et le jeune homme contracta la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser sortir son grognement de douleur.

- C'était une blague, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne la trouve pas drôle, grogna-t-elle.

- Je vois ça, acquiesça-t-il en se frottant la jambe. Ou plutôt, je sens ça.

Malgré l'air boudeur de son amie, Naruto se leva et contourna la table pour se placer derrière elle. La jeune femme lui frappa les mains, lorsqu'il tenta de lui masser les épaules. Mais têtu comme il l'était, le blond comptait bien se faire pardonner sa vilaine pique.

- Tu es toute tendue, constata-t-il en massant activement ses épaules et sa nuque.

- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme.

Hinata ce laissa aller à fermer les yeux et savourer le massage que son ami lui donnait. Il avait des mains magiques, sourit-elle, alors qu'il dénouait un nœud au niveau de sa nuque.

- Tu devrais être masseur, plutôt que d'être prof d'éducation physique.

- Et me faire draguer par mes clientes ? Sourit moqueusement le blond. Pourquoi pas.

Sans qu'elle ne su pourquoi, Hinata fut mécontente par cette remarque. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ainsi, alors que Naruto n'était que son meilleur ami et qu'il l'aidait à avoir un enfant ? Elle se mordit nerveusement l'intérieur des joues, ne comprenant pas cette subtile jalousie. Naruto perçut sa soudainement crispation et s'arrêta.

- Est-ce que t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Hein ? sursauta la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. Non, c'est juste que… Des préoccupation de filles. Ce n'est rien.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, inquiet de l'attitude de son amie, mais ne prononça aucun mot. Si Hinata ne voulait pas en parler avec lui, il n'allait pas la forcer.

Oo0oO

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le comportement de la jeune femme s'empira. Du moins, Naruto la trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Il arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu'elle soit perdue dans ses pensées et chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, elle déclarait toujours la même chose. Préoccupation de filles. Le blond s'inquiétait de la voir s'éloigner un peu plus de lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi et il finit par en discuter avec sa cousine Maya, qui était assez proche de la brune.

- Je ne la trouve pas vraiment différence à d'habitude, mais dit toi qu'elle approche du huit mois, même si ça ne se voit pas. Les hormones la travaillent et elle doit se remettre en question sur divers aspects. Lesquels, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais la situation n'est pas habituelle. Alors c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait elle-même ces jours-ci.

- Sauf que là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite.

- S'il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne suis pas au courant.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête à deux mains en grommelant des mots inintelligibles. La rousse l'observa en silence, puis lui posa une question gênante.

- Question. La conception s'est vraiment faite _in vitro_ ou bien vous avez couché ensemble ?

Naruto se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés sous la soudaineté de la question. Sa cousine le connaissait si bien, qu'elle avait rapidement cerné la menterie d'Hinata.

- Je suis sûr que tu as déjà deviné, grommela-t-il.

- Oui, mais j'espérais que tu me contredises. C'était quoi l'idée aussi ! s'emporta-t-elle soudainement en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe ! S'enfuit le jeune homme en se frottant la tête. Je n'en sais rien. Le premier coup, on a commencé à s'éviter, puis on en a discuté la dernière fois et on a décidé de continuer qu'elle soit enceinte ou non.

- Mauvaise idée ! Ce genre de relation entre deux amis se finit toujours mal.

- J'osais espérer qu'on serait l'exception, rétorqua le blond.

La rousse sembla se calmer et elle se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil de son cousin. Ce dernier l'imita en allant reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

- Tu n'as pas imaginé que cette relation pouvait entraîner d'autres sentiments ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

- On n'est qu'amis, on ne va pas…

- Karin et Suigetsu n'étaient que des amis eux aussi, l'arrêta Maya. Et regardes où ils en sont. Il l'a demandé en mariage le soir de noël.

En gémissant piteusement, le jeune homme se frappa l'arrière de la tête contre le dossier. Il avait effectivement évité d'imaginé que l'un d'eux développe des sentiments plus poussés. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Hinata avait commencé à parler de préoccupation de filles, quand il avait dit à la blague qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée d'être dragué par ses clientes, s'il devenait masseur. Si ce que Maya avançait était vrai, ça pouvait expliquer son comportement envers lui.

- Oh merde ! gémit-il en se reprenant la tête à deux mains.

La jeune femme se leva et vint prendre place à sa gauche pour lui tapoter l'épaule amicalement.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas sûr de le reconnaître comme ton enfant, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressentes pour elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! répéta-t-il en se levant. Je n'ai jamais imaginé Hinata plus que comme une amie.

- Mais tu as couché avec elle. Et pas qu'une fois. Il est rare d'avoir une aussi grande attirance physique avec un ami. Il y a malaise quand…

- Mais il y en a eu un, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais il est parti, puisque vous avez recommencé à plusieurs reprises, insista la jeune femme.

Le blond reprit place sur les coussins en silence, le regard dans le vague, les méninges en grands travaux intellectuel. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir ce genre de sentiments pour son amie ? Sa meilleure amie pouvait-elle devenir sa petite-amie ?

Oo0oO

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Naruto, puisqu'il remettait en question sa relation avec Hinata. Que voulait-il avec elle ? Une simple amitié ou une famille ? Voulait-il être présent pour leur enfant ? Sa mère le retrouva dans ce conflit mental, lorsqu'elle vint le voir à son retour d'Italie de son anniversaire de mariage avec le père du blond. Le jeune homme tenta de lui cacher, mais elle s'en rendit rapidement compte et le questionna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sembles…ailleurs. Quelles autres bêtises as-tu fait ?

- Mais aucune ! s'exclama Naruto. Je t'assure ! insista-t-il devant son regard suspicieuse.

- Alors quoi ? Tu t'es disputé avec Hinata ?

- P… Pourquoi tu penses que ça rapport avec Hinata ? s'empourpra son fils.

- Parce que tu sembles aussi perturbé que le jour où elle a été reçu en musique et pas toi.

- Mais… Mais on avait douze ans et c'était la première fois qu'on n'aurait pas toutes nos activités en commun.

- Il reste que tu agis comme à cette époque.

Le jeune homme se refrogna dans son divan, mécontent que sa mère le connaisse aussi bien.

- Allez, racontes-moi, insista-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

- Je ne peux pas en parler avec toi, déclara-t-il en détournant la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Parce que tu es ma mère.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Kushina sur un ton menaçant.

Le blond avala de travers à l'intonation de sa mère. Il venait de faire une grosse boulette en disant cela.

- Tu vas crier si je te le dis, soupira Naruto.

- À ce point-là ? grogna la rousse en se mettant tranquillement en colère.

Se frottant le visage à deux mains, Naruto avoua tout à sa mère. De la demande d'Hinata à leur soudain éloignement. Quand il eut fini, il n'osa pas la regarder, mais devant son silence, il se retourna lentement. Son visage semblait calme, mais ses yeux lui envoyaient des éclairs.

- Elle est quoi ? fit-elle lentement sur un ton menaçant.

- M'attaque pas, c'est son père qui a insisté ! rétorqua le blond.

- Et pourquoi toi ?

Sur ce coup-là, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne la convaincrait pas.

- Et en plus, il fallait que vous couchiez ensemble ! s'emporta sa mère. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit ? Est-ce qu'Hiashi sait que c'est toi ?

- Moui…, acquiesça-t-il avec une petite voix.

- Et tu dis qu'elle en est à huit mois ?

- Moui…

- Et il le sait depuis longtemps ?

- Pour moi ou le bébé ?

- Les deux, tien.

- Moi, ça remonte à environ six mois et le bébé, on l'a appris il y a deux. Elle en était à six mois quand on l'a appris. Et ça ne se voit toujours pas.

- Alors quand on est tous aller mangé au restaurant avant notre départ pour l'Italie, vous étiez tous au courant ? comprit Kushina.

- Moui…, refit le blond en baissant la tête.

Un silence s'ensuivit et lorsque Kushina voulu reprendre la parole, le téléphone de son fils se mit à sonner. Le blond fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le nom de Tenten.

- Tenten ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Hinata, elle vient de perdre les eaux et on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas réussi à rejoindre son père, alors…

- J'arrive ! la coupa Naruto.

Il raccrocha et courut dans l'entrée, sa mère sur les talons.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta celle-ci.

- Hinata a perdu les eaux, annonça-t-il sans même la regarder. Je dois la rejoindre à l'hôpital.

Sa mère fut étonnée de voir son fils aussi paniqué. Bien sûr, Naruto et Hinata avaient toujours été proche, voir inséparable, mais la lueur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux allait plus loin que la simple préoccupation amicale. Le jeune homme dut faire preuve de sang froid pour éviter de faire un excès de vitesse, s'inquiétant comme jamais pour son amie. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il ne prit pas de chance et se stationna dans la rue en face, pour ensuite se mettre à courir jusqu'à la bâtisse. Dans le hall, il tourna sur lui-même se demandant où il devait aller, quand Neji l'attrapa.

- Par ici, fit le brun en l'entraînant dans un couloir. La douleur la rend agressive et Tenten ne sait plus quoi faire pour la calmer.

- Hinata ? Agressive ?

- Agressive, violente et vulgaire. Elle n'a pas arrêté de m'insulter durant le trajet et j'ai entendu un objet se briser contre la porte quand je suis sorti de la chambre. Les contractions sont très douloureuses et on n'arrive pas à joindre mon oncle. Et je crois qu'elle panique. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle écoute cette émission sur les grossesses.

- Quelle émission ?

- _Enceinte sans le savoir_. Au-moins elle, elle était au courant. Même si ça ne se voit pas, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

- Bah, son ventre s'est quand même un peu arrondi, déclara Naruto sans réfléchir.

Neji s'arrêta brusquement et le blond tourna la tête vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'il s'est arrondi, quand elle le cache avec des vêtements amples ? se méfia soudainement le brun.

Naruto se crispa, se rendant compte de sa boulette. Il aurait aussi bien pu dire toute suite qu'il avait sauté sa cousine à répétition. Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose à sa réaction.

- On peut en discuter plus tard ? paniqua-t-il un brin. Si elle est vraiment agressive, Tenten ne tiendra pas longtemps.

En grognant, Neji reprit le chemin de la chambre d'Hinata, son ami sur les talons. À peine rendu devant la porte, ils entendirent un bruit sourd contre la porte et la voix de Tenten suivit :

- Si tu continues à tout jeter à bout de bras, les médecins vont te mettre dehors.

- Ça me soulage de jeter des choses ! cria la future mère.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard paniqué et avalèrent difficilement leur salive avant de cogner à la porte et d'entrer. Tenten sembla soulager de les voir, alors qu'Hinata s'appuyait d'une main sur le lit, l'autre plaquée sur son ventre. Naruto fit signe à ses deux amis de les laisser seuls, puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Salut Hinata, fit doucement le blond. Et si on s'assoyait pour discuter ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ! s'emporta son ami.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que la douleur s'en aille ! grogna-t-elle.

- Et tu ne peux pas avoir l'épidurale ?

- Je ne suis pas suffisamment dilatée.

- Allonges-toi, je vais te masser le dos et…

- Ne me touche pas ! cria Hinata en repoussa sa main.

- S'il te plaît, fit-il avec un pincement au cœur, laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis présent depuis le début, alors tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à l'être.

- Quoi ? se calma-t-elle, la respiration difficile.

Le blond se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et s'en étonna. Encore ce matin, il ignorait s'il était prêt à être père et là, sans même réfléchir, il le déclarait. En fait, quand Hinata l'avait repoussé, ça l'avait blessé. Il tenait à elle et plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Je… Je n'ai pas envie que tu me tiennes à l'écart, confia-t-il, soudainement gêné. Ni que tu me repousses.

Oui, c'était ça la vérité. Il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie et il avait eu besoin qu'elle le repousse pour le réaliser.

- Tu… Tu veux dire, que tu veux être présent pour le bébé ?

- Je veux dire, que je veux l'élever avec toi. Comme une vraie famille.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce. Elle n'en revenait pas. Si elle avait évité Naruto ces dernières semaines, c'était justement parce qu'elle ne voulait souffrir de ses nouveaux sentiments envers lui, croyant qu'ils partiraient après l'accouchement. Et là, il… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sans réfléchir, lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Le blond referma les bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, savourant ses lèvres après presque deux mois d'abstinence. Ça avait été si rare ces huit dernières semaines, qu'il avait l'impression de l'embrasser pour la première fois. Sauf qu'ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle contraction, qui plia la jeune femme en deux. Naruto la soutint, tentant de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement, la brune ne l'avait jamais invité aux cours prénataux et il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Il fut sauvé, lorsqu'un médecin rentra pour examiné Hinata et annoncer qu'il pouvait lui donner l'épidurale.

La douleur diminuait et la jeune femme se calma. Naruto l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, alors que Neji et Tenten rentraient dans la chambre, suivit par Hiashi, un brin essoufflé. À ce moment-là, les heures de travail débutèrent et la torture physique, comme mentale, débuta. Le blond serra la main de sa meilleure amie tout le temps de l'accouchement, même si Hinata lui écrasait les doigts. À tel point, qu'il se demanda si elle ne lui en avait pas cassé un. Mais quand des pleurs résonnèrent dans la chambre, il sentit son cœur faire un bon et la jeune femme tenta de se redresser pour voir son enfant, sauf que son père l'obligea à se rallonger.

- C'est un garçon, annonça le médecin en soulevant le bébé. Voulez-vous couper le cordon ? ajouta-t-il à l'intension de Naruto.

Ce dernier regarda le médecin, puis son fils, un brin nerveux. La brune desserra sa prise sur sa main et lui sourit pour l'encourager à le faire. Naruto s'approcha et prit les ciseaux qu'on lui tendait en tremblant légèrement.

- Ça ne lui fera pas mal ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Bien sûr, sourit le médecin.

Il lui montra où couper et le jeune homme s'exécuta. Alors qu'une infirmière s'occupait de nettoyer le bébé, le médecin s'occupa du placenta et Naruto revint prendre la main d'Hinata pour lui faire un baise main. Chose qu'Hiashi remarqua. Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres devant ce geste. Minato et lui avaient toujours souhaité que leurs enfants se marient ensemble. Ce serait peut-être le cas, se réjouit-il. Il se décala, quand l'infirmière revint pour déposer le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère, qui ne put retenir ses larmes de joie en le regardant. Naruto se pencha et caressa tendrement le front de fils. Lui aussi était ému. Et aucun d'eux ne remarqua le départ du père de la jeune femme, trop occupé à contempler leur enfant.

- On va l'appeler comment ? demanda-t-elle sans détacher son regard du bambin.

- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde, avoua le jeune homme en glissant un doigt sur la joue du petit. Mais… Que dirais-tu de Takumi ?

- C'est mignon, sourit la brune. Takumi Hyuuga Namikaze, ajouta-t-elle en remontant son visage vers Naruto.

- Ça fait long, rigola ce dernier.

- Encore une chance que je n'ai pris que le nom de ton père, acquiesça Hinata.

Le rire du blond s'accentua, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Hinata Namikaze ?

La jeune mère releva la tête d'un coup vers lui, prise de court par cette demande cachée.

- Je n'ai pas de bague, ni l'argent pour l'acheter, mais… Je me rends compte que durant toutes ces années, j'ai cherché la fille idéale, alors que je l'avais juste à côté de moi depuis toujours.

Hinata continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, complètement sous le choc de cet aveu.

- Et mon père m'a toujours dit que ma mère était sa meilleure amie, alors… Je crois que c'est la meilleure formule qui existe.

Le regard plongé dans celui de la brune, Naruto se pencha pour lui voler un baiser plein de promesses pour l'avenir.


End file.
